Lost Rebellion King
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: Dedicated to our beloved Lost Rebellion King and the Witch that waits for him. Written in both Greek and English. Translation included. Αφιερωμένο στον αγαπημένο μας Χαμένο Επαναστάτη Βασιλιά και στη Μάγισσα που τον περιμένει. Γραμμένο στα Ελληνικά και στα Αγγλικά.


**A/N:** After watching Code Geass for the umpteenth time, this poem came to mind. It's originally written in my mother language, as you can clearly see, but, I did try my best to translate it as accurately I could in English without letting it lose all of its "magic" in the process. This is my first published poem and a way to signal my return to FanFiction. It is also my first work about Code Geass, so be gentle.

* * *

**.:Lost Rebellion King:.**

**by**

**Aen Silver Fire**

* * *

Άνοιξε τα μάτια, Δαίμονα Ιππότη

Η μάγισσα με τα χλωρά μαλλιά

Ζητάει να σ' αγγίξει.

.

Από το αίμα βασιλιά

Και της απόγνωσης γροθιά γεννιέσαι

.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια

Μη διστάσεις

H διαταγή σου νόμος στυγερός

.

Σαν το χέρι σου σηκώνεις η Ιαπωνία ξαγρυπνά

Κι αν η ελευθερία σε πονά

Στον αγώνα σου θα τρέξεις

Θα πονάς…

.

Την αδελφική αγάπη

Σήκωσε λάβαρο γενναίο στην καρδιά

Τα μάτια _της_ τα κλειστά

Δύναμη σου δίνουν

.

Η σιωπή δεν μαρτυρά

Για ποιόν η καρδιά σου λαχταρά

Κι όμως της σφαγής τη σημαία ανυψώνεις δυνατά...

Μη φοβάσαι

Την αγάπη σου θα συναντήσεις σύντομα ξανά

.

Για το μέλλον που ζητάς

Μη διστάσεις να παλέψεις

Πρίγκιπα της Νύχτας

Τα δάκρυα δεν βοηθάν

.

Κάτω από τη μάσκα σου ανασαίνεις

Και η αγανάκτηση βροντά

Δεν φοβάσαι θάνατο,

Τον έζησες ξανά

.

Χαμένε Βασιλιά Επαναστάτη,

Στου φίλου σου τα χέρια παρέδωσες τα σκήπτρα και τη φυλακή…

.

Δαίμονα Αυτοκράτορα, άνοιξε τα μάτια!

Σε περιμένει η μάγισσα με τα χλωρά μαλλιά

* * *

_**Translation  
**_

_**(Note: Not **_**strictly**_** accurate for enjoyment purposes)**_

* * *

Open your eyes, Demon Knight

The witch with verdant hair

seeks your touch

.

From the blood of a king

and the desperation's fist you hail

.

Open your eyes

Hesitate not

Your order is the law

.

As your hand you raise Japan wakes

And even though freedom ails you so

In your battle you shall run

You will ache...

.

The sibling's love

a brave pennon raise in your heart

For _her_ closed eyes

grant you might

.

Silence reveals not

whom your heart craves

And yet you hoist the bloody slaughter's flag...

Fear not,

Your love you shall meet again soon enough

.

For the future you seek

never hesitate to struggle

Prince of Night

Tears are no aid

.

Beneath your mask you breathe;

Your indignation thunders

You fear no death,

For you have met him way before

.

Lost Rebellion King,

In your friend's hands you surrendered your scepters and your prison

.

Demon Emperor, open your eyes!

The witch with verdant hair awaits

* * *

*****I know that technically Lelouch was an Emperor rather than a King, but please bear with it. The word "king" does not strictly mean King, per se; it's more like an emotional title.

* * *

**Author's note(rant):** To those of you who follow me from my Naruto stories: I am still alive! I am still here! Alive and kicking!

Oh God, I missed FanFiction so much those past months I have been inactive. Even though I should really be sleeping, since its 2.35 a.m -or preferably studying for my Philosophy exam right now-, I opted to write something, to start again as a fanfic writer, in a kind of _different_ way. I thought that maybe a poem could help me start afresh ^.^'

I know it's been _so long_ since I last updated any of my other stories, and I am most terribly sorry about that. There are a pile of good reasons for that though, but now it's not the proper time for explanations (Those "explanations" _**will** _be given soon, I promise you that.) Now, because I am still _not finished_ with my finals and I _won't be able to write properly_ for my other stories before the 18th of July, I felt the desperate need to start honing my writing skills again. After all, _**'Binds of My Duty and Love'**_ and _**'Meyio'**_ cry for my attention for months! But fear not, my dear Naruto stories! You shall never be abandoned!

I most humbly apologize to those of you who follow me as an author and wait for an update, but do you think you could please spend a tiny bit of your time to enjoy a Code Geass "creation"?

I know this poem is nothing special, but please do not hesitate to take just _a little_ of your precious time to leave me with your -hopefully good- thoughts about this small coy attempt. _And please no flames_! I am just starting to gain back the heart to write again. Do not let me disappear and sulk back under the covers. T.T

Σε τυχόν Έλληνες που τίμησαν αυτό το ποιήμα με το κλίκ τους, αφού έτσι κι αλλιώς είναι γραμμένο πρώτα-πρώτα στα Ελληνικά , σας χαιρετώ! Σας ευχαριστώ που κάνατε τον κόπο να διαβάσετε το πρώτο fanfic που έγραψα στη γλώσσα μας!


End file.
